


something like a boyfriend sweatshirt

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, but they also have sex too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “Adonis…” Koga murmured, running his fingers over the hem of said boy’s track team sweatshirt. It matched the sleeveless jersey and shorts that the other boy wore to track practice. Adonis had let Koga wear it home, encouraged it even, after he noticed Koga bitching about how cold it was. Koga had been whining for the sake of whining, but even he couldn’t say no to Adonis’s generosity, the other boy really was too kind for his own good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooooooooooooooooh the adoko train just doesn't stop

“Adonis…” Koga murmured, running his fingers over the hem of said boy’s track team sweatshirt. It matched the sleeveless jersey and shorts that the other boy wore to track practice. Adonis had let Koga wear it home, encouraged it even, after he noticed Koga bitching about how cold it was. Koga had been whining for the sake of whining, but even he couldn’t say no to Adonis’s generosity, the other boy really was too kind for his own good.

Kaoru had watched the interaction, looking up from his phone to raise an eyebrow at the second years,  _ “What, are you two dating or something?” _ he asked with a laugh.

The rest of the unit looked to each other awkwardly.  _ They were _ .

Koga huffed and rolled over, stomach flat on his bed, shoving his face into his forearm. The sweatshirt smelled just like Adonis. It was nice, like the other boy was there with him. It also smelled kind of sweaty; which made sense, he did wear this during and after track practices. Sweaty or not, it was still a nice smell. Adonis smelled similar after lives too, dancing around onstage was just as much of a workout as running laps around the school track.

Koga took another breath, burying his nose deeper into the fabric as he recalled  _ another  _ situation where Adonis smelled like this. He pulled the sweatshirt up past his nose and inhaled, feeling his body flush as he was reminded of all those times he shared a bed with Adonis (hell, why stop at  _ beds _ ), Adonis leaning over him, hands on either side of Koga’s face as their bodies grinded together, sweat dripping from his brow and coating the room in the thick smell of sex. 

Sheets were kicked off the bed as Koga dwelled on his thoughts; the hand not holding the sweatshirt to his face unzipped his uniform pants, tugging them down his thighs just enough to run his hand along his bare skin, slowly inching closer to the edge of his underwear. Every breath of air gave him more thoughts of Adonis. Koga wanted to be pinned under him, the only time he would ever let someone else have any control over him; those moments were reserved for Adonis. It only made him harder to think about being trapped underneath Adonis’s body as the other boy had his way with him. He loved wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles in his back flex as the other boy set the pace for himself and Koga.

Koga let out a frustrated sigh, his hand just wasn’t the same. He felt like a horny dog who craved nothing but his mate. His hormone-addled body even thought about reaching for his phone, giving Adonis a call. But what good would that even do? Adonis probably wouldn’t pick up in time, and he wouldn’t even understand phone sex anyway. He’d say something stupid and honest, like,  _ “Why do you want me to say something embarrassing like that? Wouldn’t you rather I be in that bed with you?” _ and Koga would find it fucking hot for some reason.

“Adonis...” Koga whimpered, embarrassed at how simply uttering the other boy’s name made him that much harder. His dick pulsed in his grip, and he flexed his hips to teasingly rub it against the palm of his hand. “Fuckin’ hell Adonis,” he gasped, biting the neckline of the sweatshirt and digging his heels into his mattress. He was angry at how good this felt, at how much his body was reacting just from smelling a stupid sweaty piece of his boyfriend’s clothing.

Sweat dripped down Koga’s temple, all the way down to his hairline as he threw his head back, body shaking in pleasure as he curled his toes and came. He caught most of his release in his hand, wiping it against his underwear because those had to be washed anyway.

Koga felt like everything about him had to be washed. He unzipped the sweatshirt, balling it up next to his pillow, and removing the rest of his clothing before entering the shower. 

* * *

“Ah, my sweatshirt,” Adonis pointed out, not even two steps into Koga’s room. He came over to do homework (and, if they were being real here, probably get up to something dirty, but mostly the homework). He picked it up off Koga’s bed, folding it in his arms as he turned to the other boy, “I suppose it’s good that I came over today, you kept forgetting to bring it to school.”

“Uh, yeah,” Koga shrugged, “Sorry ‘bout that...” He threw his school bag on the floor as nonchalantly as possible, given that Adonis was basically holding what was his jerk off material for the past week.

Adonis sat on the bed, re-organizing his bag so that the sweatshirt would fit. “Why was it on your bed though? Were you sleeping with it?” That sounded a little cute to be honest, Adonis couldn’t help but smile a bit. He wondered if Undead would ever release promotional body pillows, then Koga could just sleep with one of those.

“Y-Yeah,” Koga wasn’t expecting that question, “Smells nice, smells like you, y’know?”

“Does it?” Adonis unfolded the sweatshirt from his bag, holding it up to his face. “It smells sweaty,” he frowned, putting down the offending clothing and looking apologetically at Koga, ”I’m sorry, I didn’t realize when I gave it to you...”

Koga felt his face growing hot, he looked away, focusing intently on the homework and notebooks that sat on his desk. “I don’t really give a fuck, whatever ya smell like is fine with me.”

“Really? I can’t stand how I smell after I run. I always have to shower as soon as I can.”

“I  _ said  _ ya smell fine, don’t worry about it,” Koga growled, “If ya gotta know, I think you smell really good after ya work out, like after our rehearsals and dance practices ‘n whatever!”  _ Don’t make me tell ya twice! _

“Why do you say that?”

“ _ It’s hot as hell _ , stop asking stupid questions and let’s do our damn homework!” One finger hooked under the collar of his shirt as he tried to air himself out. It was getting hot in here.

Homework went as planned, though Koga found himself wanting to jump Adonis if he got too close, or if their hands touched as they reached for their glasses of water at the same time. Blame it on all that weird shit that Adonis made him say before they started. Koga had time to dwell on this as Adonis checked his English composition. He kinda wondered how Adonis felt about hearing that. The smell thing. It’s not like it was weird or anything, Koga could think of a billion weirder things to be into; but like, was Adonis thinking about this as much as he was? Probably not, Koga reasoned with himself, he’s kind of thick-headed about things like this.

Adonis finally looked up from Koga’s notebook, passing it back to him with an apologetic expression, cross-outs and corrections aplenty, “You might want to review this...”

“Are you fucking with me Adonis? It can’t be that bad?” Koga sighed, messing up his hair in frustration, “Fuck this, we gotta take a break.”

Adonis nodded, wondering how Koga could possibly want a break if he hadn’t done anything to begin with. The other boy was rolling on his bed, whining about sucking at English.

“Oogami, we’re in Japan, you’re not going to need English.” Kind of a stretch, but it might make Koga feel better.

“What if we go on tour??” Koga whined, “I don’t want you and that vampire bastard to be translating for me --and I just want to listen to all my rock music without havin’ to look up what the damn lyrics mean,” he pouted, resting his cheeks on the palms of his hands.

Adonis just kissed him on the lips, rolling into bed beside him and wrapping an arm around Koga’s waist. It was kind of cramped, but it’s not as if being in a tight space with Adonis was a  _ bad  _ thing.

“Thanks,” Koga mumbled, still mildly disappointed that it would be another few years before he was able to understand rock lyrics.

“Of course,” Adonis smiled, straightening out Koga’s hair and petting the top of his head. Koga relaxed into the touch, burying his face against Adonis’s shoulder. “Do I smell good? Is that calming you down Oogami?” Adonis asked, nonchalantly.

“Are you fucking with me?”

“No, you seemed to express interest earlier, so I was just wonderi--”

“Fuck you,” Koga turned away from Adonis, face now buried in a pillow. He could feel Adonis’s arms around his chest, the other boy latched onto his back, spooning him now. He was probably wondering what he did wrong. Koga tried to wiggle out of his grip and failed. God, Adonis was so pure. “It doesn’t calm me down, it makes me wanna rip your shirt off!”

“Oh.” 

Realization dawned on him.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Gee, I dunno,” Koga added sarcastically, “It’s not fuckin’ normal to get off to your boyfriends sweaty smell.”

“That’s what you were doing with my sweatshirt?”

Welp. That slipped out. 

Koga tried to wiggle away, just so he could at least face Adonis as he admitted to his sins. Adonis looked adorable, cheek pressed against Koga’s pillow, tenderness in his eyes as if Koga didn’t just admit to something disgusting.

“I don’t really care,” Adonis added, after not receiving a response from Koga.

Adonis was too good for this world.

Koga put his hands on Adonis’s cheeks, drawing their faces closer and giving him a kiss.

One kiss turned into many, and their plans to do homework were soon forgotten. Before he knew it Koga was facedown on the bed, Adonis grinding against him and panting into his ear. He felt Adonis’s tongue lick along the shell of his ear and he arched his back, taking a sharp intake of breath on reflex. 

“Fuckin’ hell… Adonis,” Koga gasped, feeling Adonis’s clothed, but hardening, dick rub against his thigh.

They both still had their pants on and Koga felt so hot, like his uniform pants were going to stick to his thighs with sweat. Adonis was grinding against his ass like he wanted to put it in, as if he could through various layers of fabric, and Koga found himself struggling against it, trying to turn himself around. 

“Fuck, no you’re not,” Koga growled, frantically unzipping his own pants, “No way in hell I’m waiting for you to find the lube and prepare me for your giant dick.”

“Ah… Sorry,” Adonis replied, and Koga noted the breathy change in his voice and shivered at the fact that Adonis was just as turned on as he was.

Adonis helped Koga turn over, taking both of their dicks in his hand and rubbing them together, jerking them in time with how he moved his hips. Koga’s arms were slung around Adonis’s neck, gasps muffled into his shirt, taking deep breaths of the other boy with every inhale. Koga bit down on the fabric as he came, tugging it from Adonis’s body as he arched his back, cum glazing both of their dicks, dripping down Adonis’s fingers.

“You came a lot,” Adonis started, watching it drip down his fingers.

“S-Shut up,” Koga barked, taking Adonis’s hand off of them and shoving it against the other boy’s mouth, “It’s your fault.”

Adonis licked a finger, “It tastes like you,” he added, Koga’s cum now coating his lips and cheeks.

“I  _ said _ ,” Koga replied, red faced and embarrassed at the other boy’s words, “Shut the hell up.” It was one thing to say shit like this during sex, but afterward is just embarrassing. Granted Adonis hadn’t gotten off yet, but that didn’t give him a pass. 

Koga rolled him over, his back to the bed, because  _ Adonis hadn’t gotten off yet _ and that had to be dealt with. He also worked Adonis out of his clothing, garments thrown to the floor in disarray. “Just for that comment I’m not lettin’ you finish yet,” Koga threatened, a single slick finger pressing against Adonis’s ass, teasing the tight ring of muscle before pushing inside.

“Oogami...” Adonis panted, one hand covering his mouth and the other slowly inching down his body.

“Nope,” Koga slapped Adonis’s wandering hand away, not enough to hurt, but enough to let Adonis know that this was how he wanted to do things today.

“Oogami...” Adonis whined again, though most of it muffled into his fingers. His eyes were shut and his lips were slightly parted, just enough to see how heavy he was breathing, and Koga thought it was the best sight in the world; he’d be hard all over again if he hadn’t  _ just  _ came less than five minutes ago.

Koga licked his lips, single finger driving in and out of Adonis. He uncapped the lube with his other hand, dripping it over his finger as it toyed with Adonis’s ass. Sufficiently prepared, he slipped another slick finger in alongside the first, and he felt Adonis clench down on them. “Hey,” he added, in the gentlest voice he could muster, this was Koga Oogami after all. His other hand capped the lube, now running along Adonis’s thigh, gently pushing his legs up toward his chest, “You can handle this, can’t ya?” he added, statement punctuated by the wet noise of the lube as Koga fucked him with his fingers.

Adonis only nodded, eyes screwed shut with pleasure as Koga curled his finger, hitting some crazy bundle of nerves inside of him. “Please… that...” he tried to beg, hand now gripping Koga’s hand that rest on his thigh.

“Hm?” Koga questioned, feeling Adonis’s thighs spasm against him as he pressed his fingers in  _ just right _ . “More a’ that, yeah? Don’t worry,” he added, kneeling down so his face was just about level with Adonis’s dick too. Koga’s tongue peeked out of his mouth, not that Adonis was even looking, just enough to press his tongue flat against the other boy, licking up his dick from the base to the head as he fucked him. Koga was about to take more, his breath tantalizingly warm against Adonis’s head, when the other boy came, dick twitching and spurting against Koga’s face. He closed his eyes on reflex as he felt cum glaze his cheek, nose, eyelashes, and probably hair too.

Adonis finally opened his eyes, gasping in post-orgasm bliss, just soon enough to see Koga’s face dripping with his own fluids.

“I’m sor--”

“Damnit Adonis,” Koga whined, unclasping the other boy’s hand to wipe off his face. One eye was still closed, Adonis’s release dripping from his eyelashes to his cheek. “Just warn me next time,” Koga sighed as he shook his head and licked at his fingers anyway. “It tastes like you,” he added, repeating Adonis’s words from earlier, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.


End file.
